vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
119438-41214-morning-coffee-extra-caffeinated-vitalus-edition
Content ---- ---- ---- Just finished my first cup of coffee and now brainstorming for breakfast ideas. Sorry to hear that you are feeling ill. Is that strange reason that if you do they pay you? That is really neat looking Chillia. I'm not sure that I would do much more than Grinch if my mordesh was dropped into such a setting, but I can appreciate the work that player did. | |} ---- ---- Marriage can be like that too. Sure we say "in sickness and in health" But what it really should be is "I will pick you up out of a pool of your own vomit, cuddle you close as I wipe away your tears, and still treat you like the most beautiful person on earth even after you proceed to throw up in my hair, and down the back of my shirt" Love isn't for the squeamish. Unfortunately for those sick explorers in wilderrun, I don't think mechari come standard with a mothering instinct. "Can someone call these people's mothers? I was not built to clean this up." | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Please let us know how that goes! Sounds like "The Nightmare Before Christmas" After coming home from Chinese Class, I sat down to RP with Rocio and his 'Matria' Karaaga. Rocio had acquired another corpse, fresher this time, of a Draken to reanimate. Of course, you can realize on its face what a boneheaded (pun not intended but I'm owning it) idea this is, but beggars can't be choosers and it ends up being the most successful resurrection to date. Naturally the Draken wants to kill them. Calling them 'foul Arboreal necroshamans', he lashes out at Rocio only to be stopped by a mysterious Aurin draped in a heavy cloak. Clearly an Esper, this Aurin summoned several constructs that used hilt-free blades to pin the Draken where he stood. After cursing them all into the ground, the Draken kills himself with the blades meant to stop him. The mysterious Aurin isn't mysterious to the Wildseeds at all, but an unintentional product of their experimentations, but more on that later. Rocio instructs his 'Matria' to incinerate the Draken's corpse. But when she does so, Rocio feels very faint. They manage to get him up to his room. He nearly falls into a coma but the Matria diagnosis what's wrong and puts a stop to it before he completely loses his mind. Unfortunately, he forgets what had happened. He remembers attempting to raise the Draken from the dead but after that? Nothing. It's as if the reanimated draken never existed at all. | |} ---- Birds are the gateway corpse to full-on necromancy. Seeger's like a zombie-pusher! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- That looks just perfect - even has its internal monitor. Just remember not to wake up to sudden and try to stand up Wildstar - did all dailies and then ran out of steam - looking forward to holidays when can at least get ahead of all the basics :> | |} ---- ----